Realization
The camera opens up with Arashi Namikaze walking out of class and fumbling with his books. Suddenly he bumps into someone Arashi Namikaze: Oh sorry! I wasn't looking. Do you need any help? Takumi Kaze: *grumbles* Whatever. Arashi Namikaze: Hey, I'm trying to be a good friend and help you pick up your stuff. Takumi Kaze: pfft. Good friend. Since when is the son of Susanoo considered a good friend? Asura Raakshas: Hey! Back off my boyfriend! Takumi Kaze: *sigh* And here we see the wild Rebel, making a move to defend a member of its pack. Soon, more will show up, as the creed of the wild Rebel is "Mess with one, mess with all." Huli Shang: Are you making fun of us? Takumi Kaze: Well, you are very easy to make fun of. Aira de Kan: Wow. Way to be a prick. Takumi Kaze: As I said: pack animal. Within a few seconds, every Rebel in the vicinity is gonna be confronting me. Chain Bound: Funny you should say that, since some of us were treated like animals. Takumi Kaze: That's because you are. You all are! Arashi Namikaze: You know what that's it. Lets just get out of here and- Takumi Kaze: Be even bigger disappointments? Arashi's eyes flash with anger and he turns back to Takumi. Arashi Namikaze: What did you just say.... Takumi Kaze: You all are disapointments. And a complete waste of space. Arashi Namikaze: Do you know why we fight? We fight because we were never given a chance at life. We want to live! Have you ever been broken inside and out? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! Takumi Kaze: YES I DO! There's a beat. The Rebels are stunned, since when did a Royal understand? Chain Bound: What...what do you mean? Takumi blinks, then sighs. Takumi Kaze: Well. Guess I had to tell someone at some point. Flashback. Four children are using wind magic, smiling and laughing. Takumi Kaze: *narrating* I was the middle child, in my family. I had an older brother, older sister, younger brother, younger sister. All of them could use wind magic... We then cut to a teeny tiny room, with only enough room for a bed. A child Takumi is sitting on it, looking ready to cry. Takumi Kaze: ...'cept me. And...Dad hates me for it. I was locked in this itty bitty room in the house. None of the other gods or their kids...you guys...ever knew I was there. Cut to child Takumi, attempting to clean dishes. Takumi Kaze: I was put to work, around the house, when nobody else was around. Dad never physically abused me, though... Suddenly, a gust of wind blows him away and into a wall. Cut to his older brother, Mottomo, and older sister, Baniti, smirking. Takumi Kaze: He just had my siblings do it for him. A montage of similar clips play. Takumi Kaze: And I put up with it for a while. Centuries. After a while, it became easier to pretend not to care. I realized I was probably going to be doing this for all my immortal life. Cut to the dinner table. Fuujin and his other kids are eating, when suddenly, a letter shows up. Fuujin: *smiles* Ah, this must be the invite to Ever After High. One of you will be attending soon! He opens the letter, and starts reading. His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, and he flings the letter to the ground. Fuujin: TAKUMI?! Takumi hears it from his room, and gasps, realizing that he's been chosen to replace his father. If he gets this destiny, his entire life will change. End flashback, with the Rebels stunned. Takumi Kaze: So as you can see, I've had just as tragic an upbringing as all of you. But unlike all of you, I don't spend time weeping about it. I picked the pieces of myself up, reassembled them, and moved on. You know, for people who constantly talk about not letting the past define you, you sure spend a lot of time complaining about it. With that epic burn, he turns around and walks off, leaving the even more stunned Rebels behind. As he walks off the Rebels all run up behind him and hug tackle him to the grpund. Takumi is stunned and confused at the same time. Huli Shang: We're...we're sorry we didn't know. You're right about that stuff. Believe us we're trying to move on but our scars run much deeper. Moving on and healing are similar and that it's different for everyone and that it takes time. We still have a long way to go before we truly recover from all of this. Takumi cries a little and hugs them all back and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes